inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Inflation RPG Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Inflation RPG - Adoption Hello everyone! I am attempting to adopt this wiki via the Wiki Adoption Request system. This would allow me to assume sysop status, in the absence of administrators. *'What would you be able to do?' **I would be able to modify permissions for the most part and delete/rename existing pages. *'When were the administrators last active?' **The last modification an administrator made was April 03, 2014 (2m 9d ago) by User:Apocalyp5e, by responding to a comment on his wall. *'Have you tried contacting the administrators?' **One month ago, I made a wall post on both sysops asking for "Helper" rights to delete pages. *'What would change if you became administrator/sysop?' **Really, nothing. I plan on using my sysop permissions to make it easy for me to edit, and I'm also going to delete some duplicate images. I don't see the reason to modify the permission structure, either. *'Are you going to promote people to other permission statuses?' **If requested, I will take a look at your contributions and determine if you should be promoted to helper or any other higher permission status. If you feel I should not become an administrator, or have any other feedback, please comment here and validate your opinions. I appreciate feedback. A link to the Adoption Request Status is here. Thanks! Imper1um (talk) 14:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Responses *You're clearly a pillar of the community and are certainly deserving of administrator rights. You're very active, and want the powers for good and not glory. That said, I think 10 days is a little too short to declare someone inactive and attempt to go over their head. My vote is that you get high-level access, but I hope we can resolve this within the community first. Thanks for bringing up the topic. Ancientcampus (talk) 17:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **(And for what it's worth, Apocalyp5s sent me a welcome message on June 5th when I made my first edit as a registered user. I don't know whether it was automated or not.) Ancientcampus (talk) 17:21, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **Update: your post says June 3rd, but then says "2m 9d ago" - and looking at his page it appears his last post was April 3rd. If that was really the last administrator activity, then I say full steam ahead, and vote "yea" for adoption. Ancientcampus (talk) 17:30, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **Oh yeah, *derp* let me fix that. It should say June 3rd. I asked for at least helper rights one month ago, and the last non-automated administrator edit was made 2 months ago. Imper1um (talk) 12:41, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Reorganization, and large changes to the Wiki Got an idea for a page? Think some topic needs to be covered, or think some reorganization is necessary? Well, feel free to do it yourself, but if it's a big project or if you want some input then discuss it here. *Enemy List cleanup: the Enemy List By Area is a large asset of the wiki, but isn't linked from anywhere. I don't know how to add links to the navigation tabs. Also, I think "Enemy_List" shoudl be deleted, and Enemy_List_By_Area be renamed the new Enemy_List. Ancientcampus (talk) 17:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **Enemy List by Area is covered in the Refactor. Check out example page Refactor:Maps/1. Imper1um (talk) 12:43, June 15, 2014 (UTC) *The title "Tips and Tricks" doesn't indicate that it is mostly full of guides and walkthroughs. Should we rename it? Or should we move the walkthroughs to their own page? Ancientcampus (talk) 17:59, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **I would like to see that the Tips and Tricks renamed to Guides, and each Guide has its own page. Each guide should be suffixed Guides/ so that they are able to click on Guides <- Easily. A right-side template should probably be made for each Guide that lists who made it, what character(s) it was built for, Character Level, Player Level, and the last time it was updated. Do you want to take this on, User:Ancientcampus? Imper1um (talk) 12:48, June 15, 2014 (UTC) ***All good ideas. I'd be happy to take it on, though I can't commit 100% yet - I'm going to be pretty busy soon. One question: by "should be suffixed Guides/", do you mean name each page "Guides/Low_Level_Walkthrough", "Guides/Blitzing_Early_Stages", etc? I might keep some of them together - all those ATK/LUC guides flow together nicely, for example. I'll figure it out. Ancientcampus (talk) 16:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) *Here is a proposed reorganization to the tabs. Thoughts? Ancientcampus (talk) 18:00, June 13, 2014 (UTC) **"Guides" tab: Basics, Tips-and-Tricks (including gold-farming guide), Walkthroughs, Bonus, Maps **"Enemies" tab: Bosses, and Enemy List **"Equipment" tab: as-is Anecdotal data There's a lot about the game that we're still trying to figure out. Share your annecdotal data here. *I'm actually working on how this works in the first place. There's a specific monster that you have to kill to get into the white bonus area. I've already moved Bonus selection to the top of my User:Imper1um/To Do List. Whenever I get time (soon) I will be figuring out the enemy lists for each of the bonuses. Imper1um (talk) 14:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC) White Area entrance It is still controversial what the conditions are to see the White Area Angel and thus gain access to the white area, instead of seeing the shadowy angel. Whether or not you've visited the white area before, post your information here. Thanks! If you have not yet gained access to the white area, fill this out with your information at the last time you saw the shadowy angel. If you have allready gained access, fill it out with you information at the time of your first entrance, to the best of your memory. *User:Ancientcampus **'Have you ever accessed the white area?' No **'Farthest progress: '''beaten phoenix boss, not beaten tiger boss **'Best level:' 72,717 **'Base level: 8 **'Character level: '''2 **'How much equipment have you purchased? Bought every weapon except the Samurai Sword, and every armor except the Silver Armor. Bought 1 of every purchasable accessory except a DEF+3 and AGI+3. **'List some of your notable drops:' My drops include Estoc, Lvateinn, GaeBolg, light armor, crystal cape, combo ring, crit rate +, EXP+3 **'Do you have the "Rare Sword"?' Yes **'Highest LUC when you've seen a shadow angel:' I don't recall, but I expect I've seen one with my LUC at 19,000 at least. *EDIT July 24 2014- Not sure how old this post was but I think the information about the angels on the Bonus page is correct. I had a black angel so I went and farmed basic weapons untill I had the specified required ammount something around 30 weapons and then I got the white angel.. I see June 17th in Imper1um's reply so I am assuming that this is recent near then.. if you are getting white angels just take a look at missing weapons and start collecting what you dont have! start with the elemental swords they are easy enough to get and the +1s arent hard either, there are lots of weapons in the first two maps as well that you can find. 10,000 area has a dark and white knight each carrying a weapon making it another nice place to pick up two in the same area. Halp!?? Hai there.. I don't quite know how this wikia works.. It's set up different to normal haha. Um so yeah, I just started playing the rather addictive game. 35 games in and I'm pretty clueless. Wondering if I could get some help explaining things to me. Questions: # What's with your maps page? I think possibly my monitor is too big or small and the pictures and words are completely out of sync haha. Also the map from 20k to 27k... I don't know If I've actually come across this, I think I know which one it refers to but I swear there's not that many options, I feel like I'd be getting lost otherwise?? #* Which one? Are you talking about Refactor:Maps? Imper1um (talk) 12:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) # How do characters level and what does that actually mean? My best so far is a level 1 character and I feel like he should be a much higher level considering how far I've gone with him..? Also what does the levels you get from beating bosses actually do? I;m slightly confused. It's great having 'Level 7' come up but what does that mean? #* When you complete the game, you get 1 XP per Level you attained, so if you got Level 3500, you get 3500 XP. In Basics, you will see a lot of how Character Levels work (at the bottom). The first time you defeat the 7 primary bosses, you also get a +Player Level. You can check out how PL and CL operate in Player Values. Imper1um (talk) 12:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) # Equipment load out, just beat the God boss thing and ended up in the cloudy place... Wut.. Looked up on here and it mentions getting good weapon drops there, but how? maybe I didn't have enough luck, but I blew 8 BP just running around in circles trying to get a weapon drop haha. Was really frustrating! #* Some of the best equipment in the game will drop in the zone, but you will have to farm in the correct zones. You can check out which enemies drop the stuff you're looking for right now in Enemy Extraction. Sooner or later, I will finish the Refactor:Maps, so you will be able to look them up by Map and zone. Imper1um (talk) 12:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) # More to gloat I guess. Regen Amulet is a BEAST! I think I got it on like my 10th run. never looked back. Currently using the fire sword for late game and the Hard lance for start game. Is it worth having a couple of Luck gems early game or do you think it's best to just have almost all Xp gems? #* Indeed, Regen Amulet is a necessity. As for LUK Gems, it depends. LUK gems can increase your drop rate, but XP gems will get you to go further. It mostly depends on what you're trying to farm. I recommend XP Gems to get further, faster until you get the farming zone, then you switch out XP Gems for the highest LUK Gems you got. Imper1um (talk) 12:58, July 1, 2014 (UTC) #* To add to This answer The LUK gems are pretty low ammounts at first, if you are able to get to higher level areas using your Xp gems you may want to keep those Xp gems on for a bit untill you get your LUK up through stat points. if you have anything below LUK +20,000 gems then you dont really see a huge benefit to filling these slots, think about this. if you get to the zone you want to farm in it will be around your level or higher when you first arrive, with no XP gems you might get 200-500 levels per battle depending on how efficiently you make it there. with the basic store XP gems you are looking at + 150% XP so that brings you to 300-750 levels (again depends where you are at. If you are far enough it can be as high as 2000 levels or more and bonus xp areas will make it even better.. with those bonus levels you will get more Stats and if you kill stuff you dont need anything but LUK any more since you are planning to farm, as such with low level LUK gems giving 1500 and 800 LUK and stats giving 1 each (assuming lvl 8 player) you will actually get 400- 1000 more LUK each battle you fight. that is to say after 6 battles you now have more LUK than if you had been using those LUK gems! the only time a LUK gem is worth using is if you have the +20,000 gem or if you are going up against a boss you can only fight once. sorry its a little rambly but basically just go EXP untill you are ready to fight a boss you are planning to farm, then switch in those LUK gems, if you are farming normal monsters only use LUK gems once you are not getting very many levels per battle or if you only have a few battles left.Xainith (talk) 20:40, July 24, 2014 (UTC) July 24 2014 # I have another quick question here for those Top end guys who are getting 150,000 levels + each run... I just finally got the full set of EXP gems from the pit boss, ie 3 +60% and 3 + 50% and I also have a Stat Gem. I am wondering if any testing has gone into which is more effective, to run with all EXP gems to get the maximum experiance or to run with 5 EXP gems and one Stat Gem to make each of those levels work harder for you as you go? I know obviously that once you are maxed out and in the final zone you want to go 100% exp gems however for blitzing to that area I wonder if being lower level means that you can actually go further as you get more exp per monster and more stats for them. if they are higher level than you do you actually get more exp? also having 5 stat points on 2000 levels is 10,000 stats but with the bonus exp items you might get 2200 levels for only 88,000 stats. is there a specific point where switching from a Stat Gem to an EXP gem lets you get further along or is it always better to go pure EXP gems?? (July 24, 2014) How to know if there is going to be another update to the game?